IT'S OKAY EVEN IT'S HURT
by syifa soo
Summary: Baekhyun selalu menunggu Chanyeol yang akan kembali dan mengalahkan gordan bersama-sama. Tapi robot lasernya saja bahkan tak bisa membantu mereka ketika kesalahpahaman datang membawa masalah yang cukup rumit hingga bertahun-tahun. Ketika Baekhyun datang dengan perut buncit dan Chanyeol menendang nya keras. Baekhyun tetap datang meskipun sebuah pisau akan menancap dijantung nya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Let's play yeoulli

 **IT'S OKAY EVEN IT'S HURT**

 _Baekhyun selalu menunggu Chanyeol yang akan kembali dan mengalahkan gordan bersama-sama. Tapi robot lasernya saja bahkan tak bisa membantu mereka ketika kesalahpahaman datang membawa masalah yang cukup rumit hingga bertahun-tahun. Ketika Baekhyun datang dengan perut buncit dan Chanyeol menendang nya keras. Baekhyun tetap datang meskipun sebuah pisau akan menancap dijantung nya._ **MPREG, 21+,ANGST,CHANBAEK**.

 **SYIFASOO PRESENTS...**

Ketika satu buah daun _cherry blossom_ jatuh di atas kepalanya, ia segera hinggap melompat dan mengatupkan tangan nya seperti kuncup. Kedua mata mungil nya melebar serta mulut nya terbuka tak sabar untuk melihat si cantik merah muda yang akan ada di dalam genggaman nya. Dalam hitungan satu sampai tiga, pucuk bunga _cherry blossom_ itu terjebak di kedua tangan nya.

Mata nya berbinar-binar, serta berteriak histeris karena kegembiraan nya tak dapat di ukir dengan kata-kata. Tepat disebelah nya sendiri, gerbang setinggi 2 meter lebih menjulang ke atas berdiri kokoh di samping nya. Halaman rumah yang sangat mewah begitu transparan bisa dipandangi siapa saja.

Baekhyun, anak laki-laki mungil itu berdiri disana pada waktu yang masih sangat pagi. Tapi di balik punggung nya ia sudah menggendong tas power ranger kesukaan nya. Terlalu awal untuk seorang anak sekolah dasar berangkat sepagi ini.

Tangan nya terus melambai ke atas, memegang besi-besi pagar itu dengan kedua tangan nya. Wajah mungil nya yang tak muat seperti dipaksakan masuk di antara celah pintu gerbang.

"Yeolli keluarlah, lihat apa yang aku dapatkan" ucap nya dengan sekuat tenaga, berharap manusia di dalam bangunan beton kuat itu mendengar suara kecil nya. Baekhyun selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Menangkap bunga _cherry blossom_ jika musim semi akan datang dan berdiri di gerbang itu sambil menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan belum tentu tau ia berada disana sepagi itu.

Seorang wanita berpakaian sederhana berlari dari halaman rumah utama, nampak begitu cemas ketika melihat seorang anak yang berdiri di depan gerbang sepagi ini.

"Baekhyun-ah"

" _Eoumma_ " jawab Baekhyun kecil itu riang, terlalu berlawanan dengan situasi sekarang. Wanita yang di panggil nya _eoumma_ itu meminta para penjaga untuk membukakan pintu kecil untuknya. Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya sambil berlari.

"Baekhyun-ah, _eoumma_ kan sudah bilang. Tunggu dirumah _eoumma_ akan mengantarkan mu ke sekolah jam 7. Kau anak _eoumma_ yang pintar bukan ?"

" _Eoumma_ aku ingin berangkat sekolah dengan Chanyeol, apa dia sudah pergi ? Baekhyun pasti kesiangan"

 _Eoumma_ Baekhyun hanya terpaku sambil menatap sang anak dengan perasaan tidak percaya, tidak tahukah anak nya ini jika tingkatan kehidupan mereka dengan pemilik rumah ini sangat berbeda. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang seumuran dengan nya, dan Baekhyun menganggap nya teman. Karena dengan Baekhyun menganggap nya teman ia tak berpikir bahwa sebenar nya mereka tak pernah sama.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol tidak akan pergi ke sekolah dengan mu. Dia sudah ada orang lain yang akan mengantarkan nya"

"Siapa ?"

"Ada, nah sekarang kau pulang dulu kerumah. Tunggu _eoumma_ sebentar...lagi saja yah"

Mata mungil itu menatap bangunan mewah itu sekali lagi, bukan karena keindahan istana yang menjulang tinggi itu. Tapi seseorang di dalam sana yang tak pernah bisa Baekhyun temui.

 **...**

Sepulang sekolah pada jam makan siang, Baekhyun keluar dari gedung sekolah nya dan menunggu di halaman seperti yang _eoumma_ nya bilang. Ia harus menunggu selama 10 menit sebelum _eoumma_ nya datang dan menjemput Baekhyun seperti biasa. Tapi hari itu, Baekhyun berkeinginan sangat besar untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Seorang anak dari majikan kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa _eoumma_ nya selalu melarang Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah teman nya dan sahabat terbaik nya. Ia ingat betapa Chanyeol sangat menyukai permainan petak umpet karena ia selalu menang dan Baekhyun tak pernah berhasil menemukan nya. Tapi ia selalu mencoba dan Chanyeol memilih keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Mengejek Baekhyun karena kebodohan nya yang tak pernah kunjung bisa menemukan nya.

Namun tak sedikit pun Baekhyun pernah marah akan hal itu, ia selalu tersenyum dan merasakan kebahagian Chanyeol berada dalam dirinya. Namun kenangan indah itu berakhir ketika ia harus pindah rumah dan tak bisa lagi tinggal di samping rumah Chanyeol. Yang sebenarnya diberikan oleh majikan kedua orang tuanya sendiri untuk keluarga Byun tinggali. Tetapi Byun Yunho berinisiatif untuk membeli rumah sendiri dari hasil uang tabungan nya, ia ingin keluarga nya tidak hanya sekedar menumpang dirumah orang lain.

Baekhyun sangat kecewa dan dia bahkan pernah tak berbicara dengan _appa_ nya hampir sebulan lebih. Ia tak suka sikap _appa_ nya yang membuat ia pergi jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Namun itu tak berkunjung lama. Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Dan berharap bisa memainkan semua permainan yang ia bawa.

Tapi sejak hari itu, apa yang bisa ia dapatkan hanya berdiri di depan gerbang. Rumah tak pernah seketat itu biasanya. Dan Chanyeol jadi sangat-sangat susah untuk ditemui. Berulang kali Baekhyun meminta bantuan orang terdekatnya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi naas semua itu hanya nilai nol dan tak ada hasil nya.

Tekad dalam hatinya begitu kuat, keinginan nya membuat hasrat nya menggebu-gebu. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Memimpikan kenangan indah masa kanak-kanak yang pernah mereka lalui.

Siang itu setelah bel tanda pulang berdering, Baekhyun meninggalkan halaman sekolah sebelum ibu nya sudah tiba ditempat. Ia berjalan sendiri menyusuri koridors jalanan kota. Berpapasan dengan banyak orang yang lebih tinggi dibanding tubuh mungilnya. Tapi ia tak gentar, terus menelusuri jalanan kota demi satu tujuan nya, ia mendengar dari teman-teman kakak kelasnya jika sekolah ssanju yang terkenal itu ada di pinggir sebelah pusat kota. Pengetahuan nya yang minim, Membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti apa itu pinggir sebelah pusat kota. Ia mencari-cari sebuah sekolah yang bernama ssanju. Namun tak kunjung ia temukan.

 **...**

Yunho adalah supir pribadi keluarga Park, siang ini ia harus menjemput Chanyeol dari sekolah nya. Anak berusia kurang lebih 9 tahun itu terlihat lebih sedikit dewasa dibanding anak seusianya.

"Pak Yunho, bisa kita ke toko mainan dulu ?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi nyoya menyuruh tuan untuk segera pergi ke tempat les siang ini"

Bahu yang begitu tegap kini semakin menurun seperti balon karet tanpa udara, pandangan melirik ke sebelah kaca. Sebuah toko mainan kesayangan nya yang jarang ia temui. Chanyeol hanya ingin membeli mainan nya sendiri, memilih nya sendiri. Tapi _appa_ nya selalu menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan itu. Masuk ke toko mainan adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi semua anak-anak.

Di tengah perjalanan ketika Yunho sedang mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang, ia mendapat telfon dari sang istri kalau anak nya tidak ada di sekolah. Suara istrinya di dalam telfon begitu sangat ketakutan dan bergemetar. Yunho sang ayah tak bisa tinggal diam, tapi ia juga sedang di dalam situasi yang tidak tepat.

Namun di perhentian lampu merah, seolah tuhan sedang menolong nya. Yunho melihat anak nya sedang berdiri diantara kerumunan orang dewasa. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yunho keluar dari mobil dan memangku anak nya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baekhyun, apa yang telah kau lakukan nak ? _eoumma_ mencari mu dan _appa_ – "

"CHANYEOL ?!" Baekhyun seolah tak perduli dengan sang _appa_ yang sedang memarahinya. Ia yang tadinya duduk di kursi depan sangat histeris ketika melihat Chanyeol ada di bangku kursi belakang.

Sama hal nya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun terkejut.

"Baekhyun-ah, wah kau disini ?"

Baekhyun langsung pindah ke jok belakang mobil dan duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita main. Lihat aku banyak mainan" Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua yang ada didalam tasnya. Sebuah dadu,kubus, PS game, robot dan lain-lain. Mainan anak laki-laki yang sedang populer di sekitar usia mereka.

Chanyeol nampak sangat gembira melihat benda-benda itu ada didepan nya.

"Kau bahkan punya robot ini ?"

"Mmm kau suka ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk gembira, ia benar-benar sangat menyukai moment seperti ini. Seorang teman yang akan mengajak nya untuk bermain. Bukan untuk belajar dan berkutat dengan setumpukan buku yang memusingkan.

" _Ahjussi_ bisa kita tunda saja les nya? Aku ingin bermain dengan Baekhyun"

Tatapan Chanyeol yang bisa di lihat di kaca spion nya begitu menyentuh hati seorang ayah Yunho. Ia tahu anak seumuran Chanyeol sangat menyukai masa kanak-kanak nya dengan bermain. Tapi bagaimana lagi Chanyeol terlahir di keluarga terdidik yang lebih mementingkan pendidikan dibanding hal-hal menyenangkan yang bahkan dapat mengasah otak anak dua kali lipat.

"Tapi tuan, saya harus mengantar anda ke tempat les. Dan juga Baekhyun, kau harus pulang temui _eoumma_ "

" _Appa_ aku dan Chanyeol hanya akan main sebentar, boleh yah?"

Kedua anak itu saling merajuk, hati Yunho nampak di cabik-cabik. Ia tak masalah jika anak nya ingin bermain. Yunho tak pernah melarang apa yang disukai anak nya selama itu tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol, ia terpaksa menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika tuan dan nyoya Park tau hari ini anak nya membolos kelas les bisa jadi pekerjaan nya yang menjadi taruhan nya. Sementara ia sebagai kepala keluarga tak bisa hanya tinggal diam diri dirumah tanpa pekerjaan.

"Maaf tuan saya tidak bisa, Baekhyun _appa_ harus mengantar Chanyeol dulu ke tempat les. Urusan mu dengan _appa_ belum selesai"

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang, Chanyeol nampak begitu marah dan hanya melemparkan maian robot Baekhyun secara kasar. Memalingkan wajah nya kesamping dengan bibir cemberut.

"Chanyeol-ah, jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap akan mengajak mu bermain"

Chanyeol masih tidak menjawab, nampak nya ia masih kesal. Sementara Baekhyun tetap berusaha membuat Chanyeol senang kembali. Ia memungut robot yang di lempar Chanyeol. Lalu membersihkan nya sedikit.

"Kau boleh bawa robot punya ku, kau bisa bermain dengan nya sepuasnya. Tapi jangan kau lempar yah kasian dia. Aku akan membeli robot yang baru, dan kita bisa mengalahkan gordan sama-sama. Bagaimana ?"

Chanyeol menatap robot itu dengan rasa berkeinginan yang tinggi, ia ingin seperti anak-anak lain. Punya teman sebaya yang bisa di ajak bertarung dengan robot-robot koleksinya. Tapi nyoya Park selalu saja membelikan Chanyeol buku-buku pelajaran yang terbaru. Bukan sebuah mainan sederhana yang dapat menjernihkan otak nya sejenak. Bahkan dalam _smartphone_ mahal yang ayah nya belikan. Hanya ada aplikasi-aplikasi pembantu proses belajar. Tidak boleh ada game, atau hal-hal yang berbau menganggu pelajaran.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bermain dengan mu lagi" ujar Chanyeol kecil dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum ceria.

"Uh, kita pasti bisa bermain lagi. Percaya pada ku"

"Aku ingin mengalahkan gordan dengan mu, dan kau tahu ada robot dengan laser terbaru di toko mainan tadi, aku melihatnya. Ku pikir kita bisa mengalahkan gordan dengan mudah jika kita punya robot itu"

"Chanyeol mau robot seperti itu ? Aku akan mencarinya, kau jangan khawatir kita bisa mengalahkan gordan sampai hancur" Baekhyun begitu bersemangat, mengepalkan satu tangan nya ke atas seperti meninju. Dan itu berhasil membuat atmosphere kehidupan Chanyeol yang suram jadi sedikit lebih bercahaya. Berkat Baekhyun dan senyuman nya.

 **...**

Chanyeol masuk di kelas khusus milik nya, tak ada siapapun. Hanya dia seorang, sangat sepi dan tak menyenangkan. Hanya ada seorang pria tinggi berkacamata dan menenteng buku-buku tebal. Bagi anak umur 9 tahun ia benar-benar sudah di jejeli ilmu-ilmu yang bahkan belum sepatut nya dia pelajari terlebih dahulu. Tapi kedua orang tua Chanyeol tak ingin anak nya ketinggalan materi dari anak-anak lain. Chanyeol harus yang paling terdepan dari siapapun.

Dan untuk itu apapun akan dilakukan kedua orang tua Chanyeol demi membantu proses belajar anak nya yang lebih berkualitas.

Layar infocus membuat mata nya perih, namun ia tetap harus memerhatikan sang guru menjelaskan materi di depan. dan sesekali ia melirik ke kolong mejanya. Robot putih yang di genggam tangan nya begitu membuat ia merasakan Baekhyun ada disini menemaninya bermain.

...

Byun Yoona menyiapkan makan malam bagi tuan besar, mereka hanya makan berdua malam ini. Sebab Chanyeol masih berada di kelas les bahasa dan pelajaran lain nya. Bagaimana kedua orang tua itu masih bisa melahap makanan dengan nikmat sedangkan anak nya diluar sana saja belum tentu sudah menghabiskan satu sendok nasi.

"Bibi, kalau Chanyeol sudah pulang jangan lupa kontrol dia di kamar. Lapor pada ku jika dia belum menyelesaikan tugas nya. Aku akan meminta mu untuk memfoto buku tugasnya dan juga hasil ujian nya. Kau tau kan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan di malam nanti ? dan ambil buku berwarna putih di perpustakaan bawah tanah, suruh Chanyeol untuk membaca nya sebelum tidur. Aku takut anak itu tidak mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran biologi. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol harus jadi dokter dan memimpin rumah sakit swasta milik kakeknya"

Nyoya besar itu memberi banyak instruksi atas apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selama beliau sedang menjelaskan Byun Yoona merasakan bulu kuduk nya merinding. Bagaimana bisa mereka terlalu kejam pada anak nya sendiri. Malam hari adalah waktu terbaik untuk otak anak beristirahat bukan untuk bekerja.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam nya, tugas Byun Yunho yang harus mengantarkan mereka ke bandara. Dan ikut juga ke Jepang, sebagai supir pribadi mereka disana.

Sebelum mengantarkan tuan dan nyoya besar itu, Yunho suaminya berpesan sesuatu.

" _Yeobo_ bukan nya seharusnya kau mengantar kan mereka huh ? kenapa kau ada disini ?" Yoona terkejut melihat suaminya masih disini dan sekarang menghampirinya ke dapur, sementara tuan dan nyoya besar sudah menunggu dihalaman rumah.

"SSsssttt, dengarkan aku. Hari ini tuan dan nyoya besar tak ada di rumah bukan ? kau panggil Baekhyun kesini"

"Untuk apa ? aku akan menghukumnya karena sudah berani kabur dan membuat ku hampir jantungan. Anak nakal itu pergi sendirian ke pusat kota, _yeobo_ kau tahu itu ?"

"Yah yah aku tahu, tapi apapun itu panggil Baekhyun kesini. Dan kalian tidur lah disini"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

 **...**

Baekhyun di kurung seharian setelah pulang sekolah di kamarnya, tentu saja tidak hanya kamar kosong. _Eoumma_ nya menyelipkan beberapa makanan di meja dan juga makan malam. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak memiliki nafsu makan, yang ia inginkan hanya bermain dengan Chanyeol. Dulu saja ketika mereka tinggal dekat rumah Chanyeol, hampir setiap malam Chanyeol akan menginap di kamarnya dan mereka memainkan semua permainan itu sampai akhirnya tertidur di satu bantal yang sama. Karena kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling. Ia sering memeluk Baekhyun sebagai pengganti nya, belum lagi tinggi mereka yang terlihat sekali sangat berbeda. Baekhyun jauh lebih mungil sementara Chanyeol tinggi menjulang.

Malam itu pintu kamar nya terbuka, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam selimutnya untuk menutupi diri. Ia tahu mungkin _eoumma_ nya akan memarahinya lagi seperti siang tadi. Dan menjewer telinga nya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah tidur?"

Yoona memasuki kamar anak nya perlahan, ia tahu anak nya tak pernah tidur seperti itu. Dengan bokong yang menghadap ke atas.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau ikut _eoumma_ tidak ?"

"NGGAK MAU BAEKHYUN MAUNYA MAIN SAMA CHANYEOL!"

"Baiklah baiklah, malam ini kau boleh bermain dengan nya"

Mendengar jawaban yang tak terduga, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyingkap selimut nya ke atas. Anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah nya juga menutupi matanya yang berkelap-kelip.

" _Eoumma jinjja_?"

"Um, tapi ada satu syarat. Kau tak boleh menganggu Chanyeol belajar. Kau hanya boleh bermain dengan nya kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah nya"

"Baekhyun bisa bantu Chanyeol"

"Aigoo, bahkan Chanyeol lebih pintar dari mu. Dia bisa menyelesaikan nya sendiri"

"Baekhyun bisa meraut pensil nya, menghapus tulisan nya yang salah, mengelap keringat nya atau memberi semangat. Baekhyun bisa bantu Chanyeol"

Yoona menatap anak nya dengan wajah bangga, ia tak perlu anak cerdas dan sukses atau hal lain nya. Cukup anak nya Byun Baekhyun yang selalu membuat hari-harinya berwarna dan alasan mengapa ia masih ingin bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

"Baiklah, Kalau itu mungkin bisa"

" _Assa_ , ayo _eoumma_ kita pergi kerumah Chanyeol"

"Baekhyun, makan malam mu ?"

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil piring di atas meja dan menghabiskan nya dalam waktu sekejap.

"wayo womma hakuh wudah iap (Ayo _eoumma_ aku sudah siap)"

 **...**

 _Workholic parenting_ kedua orangtua Chanyeol yang sangat menggilai pekerjaan nya membuat mereka bahkan tak ragu untuk meninggalkan sang anak sendirian di rumah. Yunho tak menjemputnya malam itu. Chanyeol di antar oleh supir cadangan yang biasanya menggantikan Yunho bekerja jikalau ia harus ikut tuan dan nyoya besar pergi keluar negri. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah bekerja lebih dari 10 tahun. Kehidupan di desa yang tak berkecukupan membuat Yunho terpaksa untuk membawa keluarga nya hidup dikota dan bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah besar.

Yunho memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan kuliah nya lantaran Yoona sang kekasih sudah mengandung bayi mungilnya. Ia tak ingin anak dan istrinya kelaparan, jika ia putuskan kuliah lebih awal mungkin bisa langsung cepat kerja dengan ijasah SMA seadanya. Hubungan kedua orang tua Baekhyun bisa dibilang cukup rumit. Nenek dan kakek Baekhyun tak pernah merestui hubungan kedua nya. Yoona hanya si gadis cantik desa dari panti asuhan kecil di ujung kota panju. Sementara Yunho si tampan dari Goyang-gi yang terjebak di desa lantaran ia tak tahu jalan pulang ketika teman-teman nya meninggalkan ia begitu saja di tengah hutan. Setelah melakukan penelitian untuk riset proposal tugas mata kuliah geografi sains nya. Dan pertemuan mereka seolah sudah di tulis di buku takdir mereka masing-masing. Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika Yoona tiba-tiba berjalan dari ujung jalan dengan dress putih yang kira ia hantu sampai membuat Yunho menjerit ketakutan. Tapi setelah tau bahwa itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang penasaran melihat siapa lelaki disebrang nya yang sedang berteriak histeris, Yunho sebagai pria jantan sangat-sangat malu hampir tak berani untuk menunjukan wajah nya.

Namun tangan halus nan putih pucat itu mengajak Yunho ke suatu tempat. Dimana pertama kali mereka menghabiskan makan malam berdua. Dan tertawa bersama. Sampai akhirnya Yunho tak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mengutarakan perasaan nya pada sang pujaan hati lewat kata-kata manis yang begitu tulus.

Sekitar 3 bulan, seharusnya Yunho sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya untuk melanjutkan kehidupan nya di kota sebagai mahasiswa. Namun ia menolaknya, sebuah bus yang berada didepan nya ia biarkan saja pergi dan kembali berlari ke belakang memeluk sang kekasih. Tepat hari itu Yunho mengatakan janjinya bahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Yoona dan seorang bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan nya.

Yoona pikir ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang lelaki setulus Yunho yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup nya. Menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama orang yang sudah di takdirkan untuk nya.

Yunho bekerja apa saja di desa kecil itu, ia memanfaatkan uang kuliah dari orang tuanya untuk kebutuhan dirinya dan sang kekasih juga janin nya. Ia sedikit merasa terbebani lantaran harus membohongi kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Pasca kelahiran seorang bayi kedunia yang Yunho beri nama 'Baekhyun' ia bertekad untuk membawa sang kekasih bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sekaligus meminta restu.

Namun hal itu tak selancar dugaan nya, setelah mereka jauh-jauh datang dari panju. Kedua orang tua Yunho benar-benar dilingkupi rasa amarah yang tinggi. Yoona dan bayi nya seolah dianggap sebagai sampah, diberi kata hinaan dan di maki sampai harus menyetuhkan kening nya ke dasar ubin keras. Yunho tak tanggung melawan perbuatan kedua orangtua nya yang sangat kejam itu. Sang ibu tak sadarkan diri ketika Yunho membentak dan membela sang kekasih.

"Aku bersumpah, kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan anak dan istrimu. Akan ku siksa mereka sampai habis"

Yunho tak perduli apa ucapan sang ayah, ia menarik Yoona dan anak nya untuk segera keluar dari rumah.

Dan kejadian itu merupakan hal terburuk yang pernah ia ingat.

Yoona terus melamun jika ia tak sengaja mengingat kejadian itu, piring putih yang sedang ia elapi tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai. Ia benar-benar kaget sampai nafas nya berubah tak beraturan.

Baekhyun sang anak yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur segera menghampiri ibunya.

" _Eoumma_ kenapa ?"

"Ah _eoumma_ tidak kenapa-napa, oh yah kau tidak pergi ke kamar Chanyeol ?"

"Tadi aku mengintipnya di kamar, dia sedang belajar jadi aku tak mau mengganggunya. _Eoumma_ tadi kenapa? HAH! Eoumma piring nya pecah"

"Jangan mendekat Baekhyun, kau akan terkena pecahan beling nya nanti. Diam di tempat mu dan jangan bergerak"

" _Eoumma_ baik-baik saja ?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu polos itu seolah menyentuh ulu haiinya yang paling dalam, Yoona menatap wajah sang anak secara detail. Apa jadinya jika dulu ia tak mempertahankan bayi mungilnya tetap hidup. Mungkin ia takan pernah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang selucu ini.

" _Eoumma_ baik-baik saja, mungkin kau bisa bantu _eoumma_ dengan mengambilkan sapu di samping kulkas itu"

"Um _arraseo_ "

Selagi ibunya sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan beling, Baekhyun benar-benar berdiri di hadapan sang ibu sampai pekerjaan ibunya selesai. Dan membuang sampah itu menjadi tugas Baekhyun.

"Sudah _eoumma_ "

"Hmmm _good_ anak pintar" Yoona membawa anak nya kedalam sebuah pelukan, setiap kali Baekhyun melakukan hal yang baik ibunya pasti akan memeluknya erat dan memberi pujian, yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tak pernah bosan untuk mencoba menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Buat Baekhyun melihat Ibu dan ayah nya tersenyum ketika ia melakukan sesuatu hal yang baik ia sangat ingin senyum itu kembali dan tak pernah boleh hilang. Baekhyun suka ketika Ibu dan ayah nya senyum,tertawa,bahagia.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya karena merasa tenggorokan nya kering, namun dari perjalanan nya kedapur. Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika kedua bola matanya melihat Baekhyun dan ibunya saling berpelukan.

Ia jadi teringat oleh dirinya sendiri, yang bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ibunya memeluknya seperti itu.

"Ekhemm khmm" Chanyeol membunyikan suara untuk memberi tanda kehadiran nya. Dua orang manusia itu saling melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan begitu riang nya menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk nya.

"Yeolli, apa kau sudah selesai belajar ? apa kita sudah bisa bermain ?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, entah kenapa ia merasakan desiran darah menuju otak nya sangat cepat ketika Baekhyun memeluknya tadi. Ia pikir itu tidak biasa dan aneh.

"Oh se-sedikit lagi, tapi, apa kita akan bermain malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, sepasang bibir tipis nya mengapit sangat yakin.

"Baekhyun hari ini akan menginap di rumah tuan, jadi kalian bisa bermain. Tapi tetap saja yang pertama tuan harus lakukan adalah melapor pada ibumu bahwa kau sudah melakukan perintah nya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ketika bibi Yoona memberi kabar baik itu. kepalan tangan nya ia tarik kebelakang.

"YES, akhirnya. Wah Baek, kita bisa bertarung melawan gordan malam ini"

"Tentu, aku sudah bawa robot nya"

" _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu ayo kita main!"

Yoona menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya memberi peringatan

" et, tuan tidak boleh lupa"

"Ah benar, aku harus mengerjakan tugas ku dan membaca buku. Baiklah aku akan melakukan nya dengan cepat"

"Semangat yeoulli, Baekhyun akan menunggu yeoulli sampai yeoulli selesai belajar nya"

"Hum, tunggu aku yah. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan gordan tanpa aku ingat !"

"HUM!"

 **TBC**

 **Wah apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Tau ah, ini cuman iseng, aku ngerjaiin nya pas lagi ada mood dan waktu luang aja. I CANNOT DO UPFAST. Serius, setiap cerita yang aku buat itu berdasarkan masa dalam mood ku. Jadi kalau mood aku udah ilang, biasanya butuh waktu lama untuk untuk untuk mendapatkan nya kembali. Hahaha dan lagi, aku cuman bisa ngerjaiin nya sekitar jam 2-3 pagi kalau pengen panjang kayak gini. Karena aku butuh waktu sepi. Kalau siang atau sore itu rumah aku berisik. Coz rumah gue banyak manusia nya man. Jadi susah buat cari waktu kondusif. Dan** _ **fyi**_ **aja sih yah, ini cerita nya bakal DRAMA banget.** _ **Because**_ **gue drama holic soalnya. Gak tahan kalau gak bikin sesuatu hal klise favorit aku. Dan lagi genre aku sukanya uke yang tersakiti cielah. Sebenernya sih ini menurut aku masih** _ **prologue**_ **yah belum jelas banget apa konflik nya nanti. Maka dari itu aku pengen nyoba aja, disini ada yang minat gak sama cerita ini ? yah syukur kalau ada yang minat. Kalau nggak,yah** _ **delete**_ **lagi seperti biasa hehehe.**

 **Ok sorry yah kebanyakan cuap-cuap nya, abis tangan gue gatel. See you next time.**

 **Dan makasih buat** _ **kkumkuja**_ **(RETURN OF THE DANDELION)** __ **dan** _ **hapkidotwink**_ **(BETWEEN ASTRA,ESTELLE AND THREADED)** __ **yang udah mau balas mention gue hehehe (itung-itung promosi)**

 **BGM : TAEYEON – SECRET**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : I promise you Baek

 **IT'S OKAY EVEN IT'S HURT**

 _Baekhyun selalu menunggu Chanyeol yang akan kembali dan mengalahkan gordan bersama-sama. Tapi robot lasernya saja bahkan tak bisa membantu mereka ketika kesalahpahaman datang membawa masalah yang cukup rumit hingga bertahun-tahun. Ketika Baekhyun datang dengan perut buncit dan Chanyeol menendang nya keras. Baekhyun tetap datang meskipun sebuah pisau akan menancap dijantung nya._ **MPREG, 21+,ANGST,CHANBAEK**.

 **SYIFASOO PRESENTS...**

Sebuah ruangan mewah dengan layar infocus yang tersedia, kolega-kolega perusahaan itu duduk berjejer di kursinya masing-masing. Meja panjang sebagai alat perantara pertemuan mereka. Saling bertukar sapaan dengan senyuman seadanya.

Seorang pria muda berjas hitam, nampak berdiri didepan. Menjelaskan beberapa grafik merah dan hijau seperti tangga dengan detail dan akurat. Wajah ramah seolah hanya pemanis buatan agar para investor asing itu tertarik dengan penjelasan yang diberikan si wajah tampan. Kris pria asal Kanada itu merupakan andalan terbaik untuk Tuan Park mempromosikan perusahaannya. Tahun ini banyak perusahaan industri jepang yang maju dan menjadi daya tarik untuk menanam investasi yang menguntungkan. Untuk karena itu Park inc corporation segera mengejar peluang besar yang tak akan datang dua kali. Mencoba bersaing dengan para investor lain, karena Jepang dikenal sangat pemilih.

Pertemuan ini lebih terlihat seperti pertemuan bisnis keluarga, banyak di antara mereka yang membawa istri masing-masing. Nyoya Park lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu ijin keluar dari ruangan. Beberapa pengawal yang menjaga di depan pintu membukakan pintu untuk nya.

Ponsel hitam itu bersinar setelah di tekan _unlock_. Wajah nya sedikit kesal terlihat dari kerutan antara halis rambutnya.

Namun ia kembali tenang setelah mendapat teks dari pembantunya. Ia bernafas lega dan mencoba mengecheck satu persatu dari gambar yang sudah terkirim.

Foto-foto yang menampilkan sebuah tulisan seorang anak yang berhasil mengerjakan tugas nya dengan sempurna. Dan tanda baca pada buku tebal, oh untuk yang satu ini nyoya Park sepertinya kurang senang. Ia menekan tombol hijau untuk memanggil dan menunggu pembantunya untuk menjawab.

" _Saya disini nyoya_ "

"Bibi, Kenapa Chanyeol hanya membaca di bagian halaman 10 saja ? dia harus bisa mempersiapkan ujian nya minggu depan. Suruh dia membaca lagi sampai halaman yang sudah ku beri tanda"

" _Nyoya, anak anda sedang makan malam_ "

Dan sepertinya tak ada kata yang sanggup keluar begitu ia mendengar ucapan pembantu rumah nya merasa kepalanya pusing dan perasaan nya gelisah. Otak nya seolah menggambarkan wajah sang anak, dan hatinya seperti menjeritkan kerinduan anak lelakinya.

"Suruh dia baca buku itu lagi setelah makan malam"

" _Baik nyoya_ "

...

"Yeoulli, lihat gordan nya ada di atas gunung" Baekhyun baik sekali mendeskripsikan segala hal. Chanyeol melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan kain sprei yang mengikat di leher nya seperti sayap _super_ _man_.

"Awas Baekhyun, aku akan mengalahkan nya dengan laser api ini. Hyaaaaa" Teriakan panjang itu seolah-olah mendominasi seluruh sudut di kamar itu.

Yoona datang dengan nampan berisi makanan, ia tersenyum begitu membuka pintu dan melihat kedua nya nampak asik main berdua.

"Tuan, makan malam nya"

Chanyeol mengggeleng kepalanya, ia masih terus memainkan robotnya. Menembakan sinar merah itu ke segala penjuru arah.

"Tuan harus tetap makan, bagaimana jika ibu marah ?"

Si anak nampak kaku mendengar kata terakhir yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Bahkan Chanyeol takut pada ibu kandung nya sendiri. Yoona tak senang menanggapi hal ini, ia seperti terpaksa mengatakan nya.

Dengan malas, Chanyeol hanya menghampiri Yoona dengan sepiring makanan di tangan nya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau bibi yang menyuapi dan kalian bisa bermain lagi ?"

Wajah lesu itu kembali bersinar dan menanggapi ide cemerlang Yoona sebagai kabar baik. Beberapa kali Chanyeol terlihat melompat dengan teriakan YES nya yang kencang.

"Tapi ingat, kalian jangan banyak berlari yah" ucap Yoona sekali lagi

"Yak Baekhyun, kau sekarang yang bertugas melawan gordan itu. ingat tembak langsung tepat di kepalanya"

Baekhyun sedari tadi merangkak di lantai menerima perintah dari sang komandan dan mengambil alih tugas istimewa itu.

Disela-sela permainan mereka Chanyeol sesekali menghampiri Yoona untuk memasukan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Dan ia bisa bermain lagi membantu Baekhyun melawan monster jahat yang terbuat dari boneka plastik berwarna kuning yang mereka simpan di atas gundukan bantal-bantal empuk.

Senang melihat dua anak itu bermain riang, Yoona teringat akan perintah nyoya besar untuk menyuruh Chanyeol membaca bukunya kembali setelah makan malam. Buku itu bukan main tebal nya. Terlewat dari pengawasan nya untuk memerhatikan anak-anak. Ia tertarik pada buku itu untuk memeriksa isi di dalamnya. Dan ia nampak terkejut, disana begitu banyak tulisan-tulisan tangan dan coretan gambar sederhana.

 _Kapten Chanyeol dan Prajurit Baekhyun berhasil mengalahkan Gordan HYA!_

Dan tulisan itu seperti sebuah teriakan ketika Chanyeol bosan mendalami isi materi-materi di dalam buku. Ia benar-benar ingin sebuah waktu luang untuk massa kanak-kanak nya habiskan. Dan akan mengingat hal itu menjadi kenangan terindah di usia dewasanya kelak.

"Baekhyun, apa kau terluka ? aku akan menolong mu. Minggir kau gordan jelek"

Yoona tertawa melihat akting anaknya sendiri mati pura-pura. Menancapkan sebuah pedang di samping ketiak nya.

"Chanyeol, tolong aku akh"

"TIDAK ! Bertahanlah, aku yakin gordan jelek itu akan mati sebentar lagi"

Yoona masih hanya memerhatikan kedua bocah itu melakukan sandiwara komedi khas nya. Ia teringat mereka berdua saat di taman kanak-kanak dahulu. Seperti itulah ke kompakan mereka kini.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menarik-narik tangan Yoona.

"Perawat Yoona, tolong bantu rekan ku. Dia terkena pedang beracun gordan"

Yoona tak sanggup lagi untuk tak tertawa.

"Oh haha baiklah-baiklah"

Baekhyun yang masih pura-pura tergeletak tak berdaya itu di pangku oleh nya. sementara itu Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Jari-jari yang menggelitikinya tak bisa membuat sandiwara nya bertahan lama.

"Ah _eoumma_ berhenti hahaha _eoumma_ ah hahaha _eoumma_ geli"

"Oh Komandan Chanyeol, sepertinya Prajurit Baekhyun sudah terkena racun nya. Bagaimana ini ?" Yoona lagi-lagi menggelitiki anak nya. Ia ikut larut dalam permainan kedua bocah itu.

"Oh tidak, dia bukan perawat. Dia penyusup !"

"Sini kau" Yoona menarik Chanyeol juga dalam tawa mereka. Alhasil kedua anak itu terkena gelitikan mematikan nya. Mereka terbelit dalam selimut tebal dan sesekali menggelinding.

Yoona tak bisa ikut dalam kericuhan di balik selimut itu, dan hanya memerhatikan nya dari luar. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, gerumulan bulatan besar itu berhenti dan tak ada suara dari keduanya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba keluar sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa ?"

" _Eoumma_ , Chanyeol mencium bibir ku"

Oh my ghosh

"Ah Baekhyun, kenapa kau pukul kepala aku?"

"Kenapa kau mencium ku ?"

"Aku ? tidak, tadi aku terjatuh dan mencium selimut tau"

"Aku melihat mu"

"Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, bagaimana kau bisa melihat ku ?"

"Aku melihat mu mencium bibir ku"

"Benarkah ? Jadi itu bukan selimut? Ku pikir itu kain, karena rasanya lembut tapi basah"

Oh lupakan, Yoona hanya berharap bisa menyelamatkan imajinasi liar kedua anak itu..

"Baiklah kita sudahan main nya, ini sudah malam ok ?"

"Apa kita akan pulang kerumah _eoumma_?"

"Mmm tentu"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ia seperti menunduk. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya dari wajah sang ibu. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggam nya erat.

" _Eoumma_ , aku akan menemani Chanyeol tidur disini"

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih harus belajar lagi"

Anak itu terkejut, kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

"Tapi aku sudah membaca bukunya bibi"

"Tapi kau belum sampai di halaman yang ibumu suruh tuan"

Chanyeol menghentakan kaki kanan nya, ia begitu malas dan matanya terlihat sudah sangat berat.

"Yeoulli besok masih ada pagi, kau bisa melanjutkan nya besok. Malam ini kau harus tidur, kalau tidak gordan itu akan bangun dan menculik mu"

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku harus belajar lagi. Aku takut ibu marah"

Dan kali ini kepasrahan si anak mulai pada puncak nya, Baekhyun tak bisa menggenggam tangan itu lagi lantaran Chanyeol harus duduk di meja belajarnya.

...

Yunho kembali ke gedung pertemuan itu sebelum ia mencari tempat untuk ia tidur malam nanti. Hanya penginapan sederhana yang sering ia _booking_ ketika tuan dan nyoya besar nya itu menyuruh ia untuk ikut bersama keluar negri. Tapi jika ayah Baekhyun itu tak mendapatkan tempat penginapan yang terdekat dua majikan nya yang baik hati itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengajak Yunho menginap di hotel yang sama. Namun ia tak terus-menerus memandaatkan hal itu. ia tak suka keterbergantungan lebih atas bantuan orang lain, cukup ketika saat darurat ia akan menerima nya dengan senang hati. Meskipun ego nya memang selalu menguasai dirinya, tapi ia bukan seorang lelaki yang lari dari tanggung jawab nya.

Hanya ada 30 menit sebelum tuan dan nyoya besar itu keluar dari gedung untuk minta di antarkan pulang ke hotel. Yunho sangat merindukan anak sulung nya yang mungil, dan terlewat manis bagi seorang anak laki-laki. Mata mungil Baekhyun yang cantik kadang selalu membuat hati sang ayah akan jauh lebih merindukan nya. Hingga sang istri pasti akan cemburu karena Yunho lebih merindukan anak nya di telepon ketibang menanyai nya barang satu kali saja.

"Kau tak merindukan ku ?" sahut Yoona di sebrang sana, dengan video call seperti ini Yunho bisa tau jika istrinya lagi-lagi mencemburui hal yang sama.

"Ayolah sayang, aku juga merindukan Baekhyun manis ku"

"Setidaknya sebelum anak mu, kau tanyai dulu istrimu ini. Memang nya aku tidak merindukan mu"

"Oh hahah baiklah baiklah istri ku yang pencemburu aku minta maaf ok, aku sangat merindukan mu tentu saja. Tapi bolehkan malam ini aku melihat anak tercinta ku. Kau tau aku bahkan tak rela sedetik pun tak melihat wajah nya"

Yoona hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dia sudah tidur di kamar Chanyeol"

"Kalian benar-benar tidur disana ? baguslah, aku kasihan dengan Chanyeol. Dengan adanya kalian dirumah mungkin dia tidak akan kesepian seperti biasanya"

"Tapi _yeobo_ , Chanyeol masih belajar malam ini. Tadinya ku suruh untuk dia tak tidur di kamarnya tapi kau tau kan. Anak mu itu pemaksa dan tak mau jika keinginan nya di bantah. Lantas aku bisa apalagi, ku biarkan dia tidur di kamar Chanyeol"

"Semoga dia tak mendengkur" ujar Yunho sang ayah

"Semoga saja"

...

 _Kkkrrrr kkrrrr KKKKKRRRRRR_

" _Heish,_ kenapa dia tetap berisik sih. Baekhyun-ah, bisa kau tidur dengan tenang ?" Chanyeol gagal untuk menahan dirinya lagi, sudah setengah jam dan ia masih sulit mendapatkan konsentrasinya jika Baekhyun tidur saja masih terus mendengkur dan banyak menggigau.

"GORDAAANNNNN" Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang, gumaman yang hebat apakah mimpi nya terlihat sangat nyata sampai ia tak sadar jika malam ini dirinya banyak berteriak.

Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia tidak bisa seperti ini jika Baekhyun terus berisik di kamarnya. Sedangkan ia harus membaca buku biologi ini dan menghafalnya secepat mungkin. Chanyeol mengalah, membereskan semua barang yang perlu ia bawa untuk di bawa keluar. Setidak nya ruang tamu masih sepi dan ia bisa tenang.

"Chanyeol ~~ mmm nyam nyamm"

Saat Baekhyun kali ini menggumamkan namanya Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan selimut berjatuhan kemana-mana. Dan dua kakinya yang di buka lebar sekitar luas ranjang nya. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng kepala sekali lagi.

"Tidurlah dengan nyeyak Baek" Chanyeol menghampiri sahabat kecil nya itu, membenarkan selimut dan bantal yang berjatuhan, memperbaiki posisi tidur Baekhyun dengan benar.

Chanyeol sangat suka wajah Baekhyun yang tidur seperti ini, ia sering memainkan bibirnya seperti _Donald duck's_.

"Hahaha kau benar-benar lucu Baek" ia tak melakukan nya dengan waktu lama, hanya sebentar. Untuk memuaskan hasrat penasaran nya, biasanya Baekhyun yang selalu menjahilinya. Mungkin ia sedikit puas kali ini tuhan memberikan nya kesempatan untuk menyerang balik sahabat nya yang sering jahil itu.

"Kau tidur yang nyeyak yah Baek, aku tidak bisa konsen kalau kau terus mendengkur di kamar ku. Good night" telunjuk kecil itu menyentuh pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun yang empuk seperti tahu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa, ia segera lekas pergi dari kamar. Menutup pintu secara perlahan, takut jika Baekhyun bangun. Yang padahal anak itu tak akan pernah bangun jika pun maling masuk ke kamarnya.

...

Hasil dari pertemuan itu sangat memuaskan, teryata perusahan industri jepang itu memilih dua perusahaan Korea yang akan menanam investasi tinggi di perusahaan mereka. Bahkan pesaing mereka dari China dan Australia pun kalah. Mereka tetap berjabat tangan usai rapat itu selesai. Terlebih untuk tuan dan nyoya Park, mereka tersenyum sangat lebar. Firasatnya baik saat tuan Park menunjuk Kris sebagai orang yang tepat. Ia memberi bonus yang besar pada karyawan perusahaan nya itu.

"Tuan Park Yonghwa"

"Oh tuan Byun Haejoon"

Kedua kolega itu saling menyapa satu sama lain, mereka tentu dalam keadaan yang sangat sangat baik. Sebab perusahaan kedua nya lah yang telah terpilih.

"Apa kalian hanya datang berdua ?" tanya tuan Byun

"Yah kita selalu bekerja seperti ini"

"Bukan nya kalian punya anak laki-laki, kau tahu istri ku selalu senang dengan anak-anak" jelas tuan Byun lagi, nyoya Byun yang disampingnya memberikan tanda setuju. Sementara nyoya Park hanya tersenyum seadanya, ia kadang merasa tak baik jika ada orang lain yang mengingatkan nya bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu yang seharusnya memerhatikan anak nya lebih dari pekerjaan ataupun karir nya sendiri. Tapi disinilah ia sekarang.

"Maaf saya permisi dulu tuan Byun nyoya Byun"

"Saya pun pamit juga" dua pasangan muda itu memberi rasa hormat pada pasangan kolega nya yang lebih senior dibanding mereka.

Nyoya Byun nampak beraut sedih ketika sesuatu membuat ingatan nya teringat akan masa lalu nya.

"Andai Yunho masih tinggal dengan kita, ku yakin dia yang akan mengikuti rapat tadi dan menyapa pasangan muda itu sebagai teman bisnis. Oh ya tuhan aku jadi teringat anak ku"

Namun tidak dengan tuan Byun, ia biasa saja. Bahkan raut wajah nya tak menandakan kesedihan sedikit pun.

"Untuk apa kau ingat-ingat anak durhaka itu, bagi ku dia sudah ku anggap orang lain"

" _Yeobo_ , bagaimana bisa kau seperti itu terhadap anak mu. Seharusnya kita melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho kembali. Bukan hanya mengikhlaskan dia pergi dengan wanita kampung itu. huh aku benar-benar kesal dengan mu" wanita paruh baya itu dalam mood yang tidak baik. Ia meninggalkan suami nya yang masih berdiri di luar pintu. Sesekali mengusapkan tangan kasarnya pada wajah lelah nya yang sudah keriput.

"Ku harap juga begitu"

.

.

"Yunho- _ssi_ , tolong antarkan kami langsung ke hotel" perintah tuan Park langsung disanggupi oleh nya. ia membuka pintu belakang untuk tuan dan nyoya besar itu. akan tetapi nyoya Park sepertinya masih tak mau beranjak. Sedari tadi ia banyak diam dan terus menerus memerhatikan ke dalam ponsel nya.

Gambar di depan _lockscreen_ ponselnya adalah Chanyeol kecil ketika masih berusia 8 bulan. Ia begitu lucu dengan topi putih dan kuping yang menjuntai, serta senyuman polos yang sangat manis.

 _Ya tuhan anak ku_ – gumam nya

" _Yeobo_ kau tak masuk ?"

Pikiran nya langsung kembali setelah mendengar suara suaminya membuyarkan semua imajinasi didalam kepalanya. Nyoya Park tak sengaja melihat toko kue di sebrang gedung sana. Dan disamping nya ada sebuah toko mainan.

"Kalian pergi saja duluan, aku sepertinya ada urusan"

"Kemana ?"

Nyoya Park hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari sang suami.

"Nyoya, anda ingin di jemput jam berapa ?"

"Nanti aku akan hubungi mu lagi yunho- _ssi_ , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Baiklah hati-hati yah" jawab tuan Park

Pintu belakang mobil sedang hitam itu sudah tertutup, Yunho menunduk sekali lagi untuk berpamitan dan langsung kembali masuk lalu melajukan mobil nya ke arah barat.

Musim semi yang sebentar lagi datang membawa sedikit rasa hawa dingin disekitaran nya. Tapi melihat toko mainan itu bersinar seolah rasa mematikan sirna semua. Ia melangkah kaki nya sendiri untuk datang ke toko kesayangan anak nya.

Namun masalah nya disini, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang Chanyeol suka. Jenis robot yang mana, apakah dia lebih suka mainan hewan atau yang sedikit berteknologi tinggi. Rasa pusing itu semakin bertambah ketika satu rak penuh di depan nya menampilkan banyak macam-macam jenis mainan yang ada.

Namun di sisi lain ia melihat seorang anak yang sedang memilih sendiri mainan nya, bersama dengan seorang wanita yang kelihatan nya seperti nampak asik membahas apa yang terpajang di rak itu. Hyejung hanya terdiam di tempat. ia merenungkan sedikit dan mulai menimbangkan lagi kegiatan nya ini.

Dalam renungan nya itu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas nya, mengetik sesuatu untuk di kirimkan kepada seseorang.

 _Chanyeolli_

 **Sayang, hari libur kau boleh tak masuk kelas les nanti. Ada yang ingin ibu tunjukan padamu. Selamat tidur –** _ **Ibu**_

Sudah yakin dengan keputusan nya, Hyejung tak jadi membeli apa-apa ia segera keluar dan mungkin memilih menaiki taxi dibanding harus menunggu jemputan supir pribadinya.

Tetapi selama perjalanan nya sendiri, satu panggilan masuk dalam telepon nya.

"Dengan nyoya Byun ?"

Terdengar logat seorang pria dengan aksen bahasa jepang nya membuat Hyejung sedikit keheranan.

"Ya betul, saya sendiri"

"Suami ibu mengalami kecelakaan di persimpangan jalan, saya harap anda bersedia – "

Tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan nya, tanpa ia sadari tangan Hyejung sudah tak memiliki sama sekali tenaga tersisa. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Tangan bergemetar dengan suhu yang lebih dingin dibanding suhu udara di luar. Nafas begitu sesak berada di ujung kerongkongan.

"Nyoya, sepertinya saya akan memakai jalan alternatif. Di depan sana ada kecelakaan besar"

"Jalan saja pak"

"Tapi di depan sedang –"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan suami saya!"

...

Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dari lantai atas dan segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa? katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?"

Chanyeol meraih bahu mungil itu sambil di peluknya erat,Baekhyun tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Chanyeol lebih kuat. Lirihan tangisnya semakin kuat dan air matanya kian membasahi baju Chanyeol disebelah dadanya.

"Chanyeol jangan pergi"

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana Baek"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

 **TBC**

 **=(**

 **BIG THANKS FOR** **Ryot64pevensie** **,** **Baekhill**


End file.
